Siamese Cats and Pandemonium
by SilverGlaive
Summary: Integra just got a Ty.....Need I say more?
1. Hello! My name is Honor! Meow?

Disclaimer-I do not own Hellsing or any of it's characters. Also, Beanie Babies Ty's do not belong to me either.  
  
Please R&R afterwards! Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Siamese Cats and Pandemonium  
  
By: SilverGlaive  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Ceras thought that Integra could mellow out a little...  
  
'Would it KILL her to atleast smile once.'  
  
She was walking along a shopping strip, mission accomplished, and nothing else to do.  
  
'They won't miss me back at the headquarters yet.....Might as well amuse myself..Better than a stuffy room to greet me when I return.'  
  
She walked passed many shops till she passed this one in particular. She stopped and gazed at the window for a few seconds.   
  
'......Hmmmmm.' Smirk. ' Maybe....Just maybe........What the heck, what do I have to lose?'   
  
Then Ceras entered the store.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the heck is it?" muttered Integra.   
  
When Integra came to her office that afternoon, she found a strange package sitting on her desk. Wrapped in gold paper and tied with a silver bow. With no signs of anyone who put it there. She started to circle the unknown object.  
  
'Is it a bomb?...No, it wouldn't have gone through security then. Poison perhaps, too messy. Should I open this....'  
  
Integra continued to ramble on and then she picked up the box and shook it.  
  
'I hear something! Light weight.....I'll just take a peek.'  
  
Integra sat down then undid the wrapping.  
  
"What on earth is that thing!"  
  
Integra unwrapped a beanie baby. A cream colored siamese cat with brown paws and ears, also on its tail. Blue eyes and a black nose, a brown crest was also apparent on its forehead. Integra picked it up and looked at the label attached to its ear.   
  
"TY? Snip.....Date of birth: Oct. 22nd, 1996......."  
  
She read the label then flung it on her desk like it was a desease.  
  
"A...beanie....baby? Why this?......Who gave such a worthless thing?"   
  
She went over and chucked it in the waste basket near her desk. Then proceeded back to her work.   
  
'Why not a gun or......plain cash?....'  
  
----------15 minutes later-----------------------------  
  
'What am I going to do with you?' thought Integra.  
  
Snip was now on Integra's desk and looking straight at her with unemotional eyes'  
  
After fifteen minutes Integra couldn't take it. She picked the cat up and plopped it onto her desk. She blamed it on the waste basket being too small and the stupid thing taking up all the space.  
  
"Well, if you are to be mine, that name shall go! Who would call any cat by Snip? No your name shall be Honor! A proud and noble name as a say so myself."   
  
So then Integra took Honor and put him on a pile of finished documents, using him as a paper weight, and resumed her work.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heh.....I know your all probably thinking. What?! This is just a little thing I'm doing till I pass my writters block on my other Hellsing story......Silly...I know.........Should I dump it or continue? Thanks for your comments. *hint hint* 


	2. Alucard found a cat?

Disclaimer- I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. They do not belong to me!   
  
Thanks for the reviews people! Please read and review afterwards. Also, I am not going to make Integra all 'lovie dovie' in this fic. She will not change her ways or learn any life lessons on love and etc or show emotion other than the regular stuff you see in the anime. So don't worry! I wouldn't change our beloved Integra. Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Siamese cats and pandemonium  
  
By: SilverGlaive  
  
'thoughts' "talking"  
  
After many hours of working, Integra finished the rest of her paper work and started to leave for her chambers. But not before taking Honor and putting him in her desk, locking the drawer afterwards. She went to her bed chambers then.  
  
'I don't want anyone finding out about that…cat. Walter would baby me if he saw it. Alucard would never forget it and taunt me for the rest of my life. Ceras…I could give a damn what Alucard's toy would think.'  
  
Integra then went to her room and slept for the rest of the night till morning. After the first day the routine would remain the same. Integra would go to her office and work on documentations concerning FREAKS or the occasional real vampire till noon. She refused to take out Honor out of his confinement till she was sure Hellsing's resident vampires were locked away in their chambers and Walter brought her afternoon tea then left till later hours. After that was all done she took out Honor and put him on top of the finished paperwork keeping guard till twilight hours before Alucard could make his so called grand entrance. This went on for weeks since Honor was taken out of the trashcan.   
  
"So much to do…Damn! Vatican scum. When will they just give up," cursed Integra, throwing the envelope with a not-bomb sign on its front into the trashcan. Honor, as usual, didn't comment or make any response to its mistress's use of vocabulary. If it did have one though, it would immediately ask for a pair of ear plugs or suggest anger management classes for his lady. Integra was still ranting about how the Vatican of Section XIII could be such idiots. Pulling out one of her imported cigars and looking at a document put on her desk she began to look over it and sign whatever contents it had. This went on till 3:00 p.m. till Integra got a phone call interrupting her schedule. "Hellsing speaking. What is it?"  
  
"Sir Integra! A surprise ghoul attack has just been spotted. Please get to the garage for departure immediately. The Vatican has been trying to solve this them selves I'm afraid," Walter announced.   
  
"Fine. I'm on it. Damn! It's too early for Alucard to take care of this himself…No matter though, we are fully capable to take care of this…disturbance," replied Integra.  
  
Integra got up and started to leave the room and start for her garage. 'I don't think this will be a problem…Maxwell you lunatic! How dare you mock me! Honor should be alright. Alucard and Ceras rise about 7 to 7:30 p.m.' Then Integra turned to look at Honor sitting on top of her finished paperwork, acting as a paperweight. "Sit! Good boy." 'Heh heh…Now only if I could teach Alucard that…' Integra left for the garage. After Integra left a maniacal laughter could be heard in one of the shadowed corners of the office.  
  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Why master! You've been keeping secrets to your –loyal- servant!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you people for reading! Did I make them too OOC? Thanks for reviewing this chapter! What will become of Integra's Ty in the hands of our favorite vampire? R&R 


End file.
